The present disclosure relates to a transmission apparatus, an electronic appliance, a reception apparatus, and an authentication system.
In response to growing environmental concerns in recent years, a number of management apparatuses, such as so-called “intelligent power strips” and “smart power strips”, that control the supplying of power to electronic apparatuses connected by power lines have been introduced. Such control may include the selective stopping of supply to apparatuses that do not have to be provided with power. As one example, such management apparatuses use a technology called PLC (Power Line Communication) that uses power lines as communication lines. One example of a technology that carries out communication via power lines using PLC is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-110471. Other technologies for carrying out wired communication with electronic apparatuses connected using power lines are also being developed.